wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Crypt Lord (Warcraft III)
These ancient, evil behemoths were once the mighty kings of the subterranean spider kingdom of Azjol-Nerub. Though the Nerubians fell before the wrath of the Lich King during the fabled War of the Spider, the insidious Crypt Lords were swayed over to the Lich King's ranks and granted considerable power and the immortality of undeath. Now the giant, thundering beasts serve as the Lich King's mightiest warriors and the guardians of the Scourge's holdings in Northrend. Information A warrior Hero, adept at summoning insect minions and crushing enemies. Betraying the Nerubian people, the Crypt Lords have sacrificed the lifeblood of thousands to bolster the Undead armies of Ner'zhul, winning an eternal life of servitude in his name. Attacks land units. Crypt Lords are relatively weak early in the game because of a small mana pool and poor armor, but in the late game, they are very durable and good tanker heroes when compared to other heroes. Crypt Lords are undead heroes, so Paladins will be able to harm them using the Holy Light ability, but this can be compensated with the Death Knight using Death Coil to heal it instantly or healing the Crypt Lord over time with Unholy Aura. The Vampiric Aura from the Dreadlord is another option, as the Crypt Lord will heal itself every time it attacks an enemy with his melee attack. An undead player using a Death Knight, Dreadlord, and a Crypt Lord has a very powerful combination of heroes, often proving to be too much pressure in the late game. Crypt Lords start with high Strength, but have very low Agility and Intelligence, and as they level, their Agility and Intelligence progresses pitifully slow. Players using Crypt Lords are well advised to give them mana potions, and in team games, make the most of an allied Archmage with Brilliance Aura to use the Crypt Lord's skills more frequently. Crypt Lords are very good at creep killing, since he can cast Carrion Beetles on creep corpses, and when combined with a Lich, the Carrion Beetles are prime targets for the Lich to use Dark Ritual on. Impale is a good crowd control skill and useful against clusters of enemies, similar to the War Stomp ability of the Tauren Chieftain, but it functions very differently. War Stomp will damage and stun enemy units around the Tauren Chieftain, whilst Impale will damage and stun enemies in a small, long cone in front of the Crypt Lord. In addition, Impale deals more damage, but has a lower stun duration than War Stomp. The Spiked Carapace is useful when using the Crypt Lord as a tank against enemy melee troops due to the extra armor and the returned damage when enemy melee units attack. However, enemy players may counter this by using ranged units such as Riflemen, Headhunters, Crypt Fiends or Archers to focus their fire on the Crypt Lord. Lastly, Locust Swarm is very useful against large groups of enemies. Every locust that bites an enemy unit (including spell immune units), will eventually return to the Crypt Lord and heal the Crypt Lord with a portion of the damage dealt, with a maximum of 15 HP per locust. While a player cannot count on Locust Swarm alone to heal the Crypt Lord if the enemy focusses their fire on the Crypt Lord, Locust Swarm can heal the Crypt Lord during the normal wear and tear of a battle. Once cast, Locust Swarm is automatically active for the duration of the ability, and remains active even if the Crypt Lord is stunned or ensnared. If the Crypt Lord dies while this skill is active, the Locusts die immediately. Ultimately, the Crypt Lord is a very powerful hero, even if it has a low mana pool, and is very durable with a lot of hit points, compensating his low Agility and armor with Spiked Carapace and returning damage to enemy melee units, and with crowd control using skills like Impale and Locust Swarm. Spells and Abilities Impale :Slams the ground with the Crypt Lord's massive claws, shooting spiked tendrils out in a straight line, dealing damage and hurling enemy ground units into the air in their wake. Spiked Carapace :The Crypt Lord forms barbed layers of chitinous armor that increases its defense and returns damage to enemy melee attackers. Carrion Beetles (Autocast) :The Crypt Lord progenerates 1 Carrion Beetle from a target corpse to attack the Crypt Lord's enemies. Beetles are permanent but only 5 can be controlled at a time. Level 2 and 3 Beetles will be able to have the ability to use Burrow. Locust Swarm (Ultimate) :Creates a swarm of angry locusts that bite and tear at nearby enemy units. As they chew the enemy flesh, they convert it into a substance that restores hit points to the Crypt Lord when they return. Gallery cryptlord2.gif External links Category:Warcraft III melee undead heroes Category:Crypt lords